


Some Help Please

by Hurrican3lov3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurrican3lov3/pseuds/Hurrican3lov3
Summary: Fair warning...I'm still looking. But I do need help.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Some Help Please

This has been like an earworm for me...AND before I get a comment or two about how I clearly shouldn't be doing this.

I've checked my AO3 history...

I have used almost every combination of filters on this site and came up empty. 

I've checked all of my open tabs...

And both my bookmarks on this site as well as the ones on my phone ( though the ones on my phone are taking longer to get through)

Hell I've even gone to google with the little bits that I remembered and nothing. I will delete this...after I've found it or someone's pointed me in the right direction.

So! From what I remember...I think its a Season 6 AU...Bellamy and Clarke are on the Eligius ship I'm unsure if Echo is awake or still in cryo but Bellarke are sparring with each other and sparking like crazy to the point that Bellamy reminds himself about Echo. Something about how Clarke looks like she's dancing with her movements and a staff and bests him with a hit to the ribs and he's in awe and asks her to teach him her moves. At some point Murphy stumbled over them or was there before because he himself was fighting with Bellamy (I cannot stress enough how unsure I am about this BUT) he does make a snarky comment about how now he knows who to go so that Bellamy can get beaten up.

I have a vague notion that Jordan is in this and asks to be trained or something and I think Indra and Octavia are awake BUT I'M GOING TO BE HONEST HERE I'm not sure if its part of the same fanfic or apart of a different one cause I want to say that the new planet they are hovering just outside of its orbit has warring factions - sanctum isn't a thing - where Eligius III has basically become blood purists and have had a hand in the destruction of the native people of the planet who are really good with tech. 

At this point I'm not sure if the story i'm looking for is here on AO3 or if its on FF.net - I try to have my bookmarks in order but damn it I don't remember why I didn't save it or if it was one of those nights where I went on a fanfiction binge...

Anyway help would be much appreciated! 

<3


End file.
